You deserve everything
by fuhwost
Summary: male chrom x robin, this is my first FE fic ever, contains m x m
'no homo, said chrom quickly, not wanting to sound gay'

disclaimeR: i dont own fe or anything like that

Owain brought his empty pint down with a thunderous crash. 'Then I was like, that's

not a Risen, that's his wife!', he roared, a bit on the tipsy side. His story was met with an equally thunderous and hearty reaction from his colleagues around the table, even the usually reserved but good hearted Gaius found himself in tears.

The party had finished their third gruelling day in a row from the Outrealms, and while cutting down mindless Risen was effortless, it began to take it's toll. Anna had organised a mighty buffet of exotic food to ease the stress and wear.

Despite this, Robin felt troubled. He sipped his goblet of wine absentmindedly, glancing to Lucina's seat, or more accurately, the empty space next to her. She was trying her best not to laugh at Owain's jokes, but her difficulty in drinking her beverage showed that she was enjoying herself to the point of giggles. Robin furrowed his brow.

'Doesn't she worry about Chrom? That man works so hard, it's shocking..', he thought glumly. He was worried, Chrom had been the one to give him a chance when he had been passed out all those moons ago. They became fast friends almost immediately, and the combination of Chrom's sword and Robin's intellect proved to be near unbeatable.

His thoughts were cut short by Gangrel poking him in the ribs with a pork bone. 'Dig fast, pallie. It'll be gone before you know it!,' he teased, gesturing to Wallhart and Basillio inhaling vast amounts of food.

' I may have lost to you on the battlefield, but the dinner table is always my turf!', Basilio roared between bites.

' Is that so?! Well, in that case, I, Wallhart the Conqueror shall spread his very glory even to the land of eating!', Wallhart equally roared, devouring turkey legs by the dozen.

 _Gangrel and Wallhart, once brutal enemies, now we dine with them.._ Robin smiled gently, and accepted the once Mad King's offer, and took a hearty bite off the chicken roast. Ah! It was incredible! The meat was juicy and tender, and flavours of exotic numbers danced on his palette.

'This is amazing!', Robin said, passionately tucking into the feast.

Anna grinned. 'Eat up, lov', plenty more where that came from.'

'The Moon sure does look lovely doesn't it?', Chrom said, sitting on a ledge. It was cold and he hadn't brought anything to keep him warm, but it was strangely enjoyable, the cool night air tickling his skin. He turned to his sword. 'Of course, you wouldn't think so, you're just my sword after all.'

He sighed. Seemed like everyone had friends besides him, well, he knew it wasn't the case, he was well loved and belonged, he had a beautiful wife and a lovely daughter. Things were perfect.

So why did he feel so alone?

'Hey.'

Chrom turned to see a comfortable looking Robin holding a platter of tantalising looking food. He was carrying a blanket too and.. looked rather nice in the pale moonlight.

'Thought you might be hungry and cold, so I brought you some presents.', Robin said, offering his gifts.

'You're a sight for sore eyes.', Chrom gratefully accepted and wrapped himself in the warmth. 'It's nice.. who knitted this? Lucina? Tell her she's quite talented.'

He helped himself to the dish of food. Mashed potato with gravy, they tasted rich and warm. It felt like his spirit was being nutured.

'Actaully.. Owain knitted it, he's getting pretty good.'

Chrom nearly choked. 'I..'

'Yeah.'

'Well.. there's nothing wrong with that, I suppose. Tell him he.. is quite talented.', Chrom mumbled awkwardly, sitting down. 'I wonder who taught him, surely not Lissa.'

Robin sat next to his friend, and they both watched the moon together. 'Self taught perhaps? He has quite a knack for skill.'

'Indeed.'

It was quiet night. The ledge they sat on outlooked a large forest, with a stream illuminated by the shine of the moon above. Robin always had loved a full moon, and this was no exception. It was breathtaking.

'Now I see why you're sitting here, this is fantastic!', Robin exclaimed.

Chrom grinned. 'Yeah, it's pretty nice. I think it's interested how if we look at the Sun, it's near blinding, but when we look at the moon it's gentle on the eyes.'

 _'_ You got that right..'

..

'Hey Robin..', Chrom mumbled.

'Yes Chrom?'

'Do you.. like me?'

Robin felt a bit.. taken aback. 'Of course I like you! You're my best friend! What kind of question is that?', he laughed, playfully ribbing him.

'Ah, that's good..', Chrom replied.

'Everything okay?'

Chrom's tone was a bit off. Like that wasn't the answer he wanted. _Perhaps he's unwell?_

'I don't.. know.. hey, Robin, you can keep a secret right?'

'Of course Chrom, I'm your friend. Right?',

'Right.. Well...'

Robin tilted his head. 'You can tell me anything.'

'I.. so.. I think.. I'm.. gay or.. something.'

'You.. think you're gay?', Robin murmured to him. He really, didn't know what to say about this. But Chrom was his best friend, and he would support him. In fact, he felt rather relieved, like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Of course, it was just that he managed to help his friend accept his sexuality, that was all there was too it..

'So there's this guy..', Chrom began to speak, his voice husky and, strange. He twiddled his fingers awkwardly.

It was an odd sight to see Chrom being so indecisive.

'Yes..?', Robin nudged him to continue. It was important to talk about these sorts of things, even if Chrom was married with a wife, they would find a solution to this.

.. and why was Robin's heart beginning to beat faster?

'I.. I think I'm.. in love with him, Robin...', Chrom said, looking out into the distance.

'He sure is lucky.'

Chrom paused.

'I mean, Uh, you're a great husband, he's luck, you know?' Robin couldn't help but blush. He made it awkward.

'Robin.. It's you.', Chrom whispered, and got up and left abruptly.

'It.. wait.. Chrom!', Robin got up and grabbed his friend's wrist.

Chrom looked down. 'Let me go.. I understand if you hate me.. I'm a mess, let me go Robin..'

'No! Because.. I love you too okay.. I've been feeling feelings for you for so long and I didn't know what they were but..', he couldn't find his words.

But actions spoke louder than words as they say.

Robin hugged his friend tight. 'I need you okay.. I've always needed.. you.'

'I need you too Robin.. but what will we do, about..- mhh..'

The two men found themselves lip locked, Chrom pushed against a tree before he could speak anymore. They pressed each other to themselves tight and enjoyed this forbiddon romance for as long as they could.

'You just kissed me...', Chrom murmured.

'Maybe I did..', Robin teased.

'No, you definetly did.', Chrom laughed picking him up and kissing his face again.

They laughed and hugged again, and began to walk back to the camp, hand in hand.

'I love you Robin.'

Robin turned to his friend. 'I love you too Chrom.'

'Soo..'

'Soo?'

'What's gonna happen.'

Chrom tilted his head. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean.. What's going to happen to Lucina?', he laughed.

'Ow!', Robin winced. 'Okay I deserve that.'

'You deserve everything.', Chrom whispered, holding him close as they walk.


End file.
